Reinvented
by All American19
Summary: When four American exchange student come to hogwarts, can they unite the two rival houses with their excessive partying and hidden pasts? R for swearing, partying, abuse, sex stuff like that. R&R!
1. His Name is Logan

**Disclamier:** I dont own any of the Harry Potter charcters, just all the other ones. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: His name is Logan**

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ excited to be back and quickly joined the clamber to the train to find a compartment before they were all filled up. As they worked their way through the crowd, stopping every now and then to talk to friends, Ron noticed four very nervous looking students waiting to board the train that he had never seen before. He tapped Harry on the shoulder

"Hey Harry who do you think they are?" he said pointing over to the group of strangers.

"I dunno" he responded half glancing "Probably just some more first years" he said returning to his conversation with Seamus about the quidditch season. Ron mentally decided this was wrong because they looked around his age, maybe even older. After a few seconds one of them looked up brushing the hair away from her face, and caught him starring at her. She gave him a very warm smile, which he returned but quickly looked away as his ears turned red in embarrassment that she saw him watching her. When he worked up enough courage to take another glance he saw that her and her 3 companions had already boarded the train. Alittle disappointed, he decided this was good idea to follow he rushed Harry and Hermione away from Seamus to go find a compartment.

As they searched for a compartment that wasn't filled, they came across a closed door with a sign reading **"PRIVATE- GUEST COMPARTMENT**" in bold gold letters.

"I wonder who's important enough to have their own private section." Hermione thought out loud.

"I dunno" Harry responded, "Look the one next door to its empty. Lets go." he stated as they climbed into their empty compartment and slid the door shut getting comfortable for the long ride ahead. Harry and Ron ate candy while flipping through quidditch magazines and reading aloud anything they thought was worth mentioning. Hermione pulled out a fairy thick book, stretched her legs across the isle using the seat across her as a footrest, and began reading. After a few minutes of very comfortable silence except for hum of the train's engine, loud shouting and laughter could be heard coming from the compartment next to theirs with the private guests.

Hermione frowned, "My god, whoever is over there is seriously loud." She stated lifting her head from her book to make a disapproving face.

Ron looked up from his magazine," Sounds like fun to me." He commented

"Oh please, there are plenty of ways to have fun that don't include _waking the dead_." She said this last part turning her head and glaring at the thin wall that separated the two compartments.

Ron going back to his magazine only pretended to be reading while as he wondered if the girl from the platform was the one next door having all the fun.

After 10 min of listening to their neighbors, Hermione threw her book down scowling and said

"Honestly! This is ridiculous! I cant concentrate a single bit on my book with these _hooligans _next door raising hell!" and with that she got up, Harry and Ron ignoring her little fit, and went to tell them off. Just was she was about to knock on their compartment door, it slid open revealing a very Handsome boy in fitted jeans made to look worn in (but were probably bought that way) and a black studded belt, and a very tight black t-shirt revealing his very muscular build and tan arms. His dark brown hair was styled to look as though he just got out of bed, and he stood at about 6'2''. As he looked down at Hermione who stood only inches from his chest, he smirked making her knees go weak and forget that she wanted to yell at him.

"Hey" his smirk growing "what's up?" She examined his gorgeous face, wondering if he said this as a question or comment, before deciding how to respond.

"I was just um...I was just..." she started having no idea where she was going with this ramble

"I was just looking for someone." She Finished. After looking into his dark blue eyes she simply couldn't yell at him about the noise, after all he was just having fun.

"Oh" he said a warm smile breaking out on his face "Well I don't think you know anyone in here yet..." she noted his cute accent and decided she loved his voice. "My names Logan" he waited for a response but when getting none he chuckled and simply continued "yours is...?" He asked dragging out the last word waiting for an answer.

"Oh" she said snapping back to reality, "I'm ugh Hermione Granger" He excepted this answer and kindly said "Well its nice to meet you Hermione, I was about to go look for some food, could you show me where to go?" He asked. Hermione felt an uneasy feeling growing in her, nerves she thought, and nodded quickly almost to eagerly.

"Chill" he responded and started to walk forward to leave to compartment forcing Hermione to take a few steps back into the hallway. She quickly allowed herself to sneak a smell of him and she wasn't surprised when he smelled _really _good, his cologne was light and mixed with his own natural scent.

_What is going on with me?_ She thought to herself _Pull yourself together! Your hermione granger not some ditsy school girl..._

"Right, It's this way" she said as she pointed and started to lead him away to find food. Just then another voice came from the compartment he had just stepped out of, but this one a girl.

"Hey Logan buy me something to munch on k?" she asked. She had a very cute voice, hermione noted jealously.

He smiled and said back over his shoulder, "Why? Got the munchies?" a smirk growing on his face.

"Wow that's really funny" she said sarcastically, "Just buy me something." She stated then after pausing added "Pleeease??" cutely.

"Alright babe, but you owe me now" He said casually starting to walk off forcing Hermione to take the lead again. She felt a twinge when she noted that he had called this girl Babe. _They must be going out _she thought gloomily. Not that if she thought he was single she would make a move or anything, but she still didn't like guys she had a crush on going out with anyone else.

On their way back from buying food, Hermione worked up enough courage to ask about the girl.

"SO..." she started, "how long have you and your girlfriend been dating?" Proud of how casual she made the question sound without letting a single bit of jealously into it.

"What?" he asked looking confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"That girl in the compartment" she said pointing to the PBJ he had picked up for her.

"Ellena?" he responded sounding amused "nah were just really good friends and that's it, we flirt a lot but it doesn't mean anything.

"OH" she sighed accidentally leading on to how relieved she was. Silently she thought _that makes sense I guess but I'm really good friends with Harry and Ron and I don't go around calling them Babe. _

As the approached their compartments Logan said his goodbye "Well thanks it was good to meet you Hermione" he smiled

"You too" she responded, "I'll see you around then" once again proud of her casual tone.

"Definitely" he said, then putting his hand on the small of her back he guided her the rest of the length to her compartment door, unaware that his touch was making her heart beat exceptionally faster. She held her breath until she was back in her compartment with the door closed. She let out her breath as she slid into the seat looking exhausted from the amount of effort it took her to seem casual.

"What's with you?" Harry inquired noticing her off behavior.

"American Boys" she said lightly unable to hold in her smile any longer.

"There's an American here??? Why??" Ron asked surprised and rather put off, he didn't like Hermione flirting especially with Americans.

"Actually so far there are two Americans but one of them is a girl, and I don't know why but I definitely don't mind either." She answered, giddy with herself.

"Well I don't like it" Harry started "All Americans are so superficial. They only care about partying and being the best at everything, thinking they are better then everyone else. They bother me..." He grumbled

"I dunno" Ron started "Doesn't sound half bad to me"

"Lets just wait for the feast. Dumbledore is sure to make some announcement about them, especially if he gave them a private compartment. He'll tell us who they are and why their here." She lectured the boys.

"Just do us a favor Hermione and stay away from this American git until we know more about him and why he's here." Harry pleaded unhappy with the way this was heading and looking rather angry.

"Logan" she corrected him accidentally but then decided to continue, "His Name is Logan"

* * *

A/N: ok i know it doesnt really tell you much but just R&R and trust me it will definietly get better in later chapters and will be worth the R rating. just keep in mind this is my 1st fic sooo be nice. ohh and just so you know the girls name is pronounced Elle-na NOT Ellen-a. Keep that in mind. 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I only own Ellena, logan, seth, aiden, michelle, paul and kelley

* * *

**Chapter 2. Welcome To Hogwarts**

Everyone in Hogwarts was happy to be back and excited for the feast to begin. After everyone had entered the Great Hall and got comfortable the sorting of the 1st years began.

Most of the students watched happily and greeted their new housemates with excitement. Ron's mind however was with a certain brunette from the platform. He couldn't seem to keep her out of his head. He checked over the group of first years just to make sure she wasn't one of them (thankfully she wasn't) but this still left him with a feeling of curiosity.

Hermione's mind was along the same track as Ron's but she was more concerned about her new American friend Logan.

She wasn't even paying attention to the sorting, which had always been one of her favorite parts to starting off the New Year. She clapped when the rest of her house did and gave blank smiles to the new students, but other then that her mind couldn't have been further from the feast.

She scanned over the other tables just to make sure he wasn't a student. As her eyes grazed through the faces of the Slytherin table, she made full eye contact with a certain handsome blonde, whom she had grown to hate. Malfoy was shamelessly staring right at her. His look quickly changed into a glare when he realized she was watching him, and she broke their stare quickly, feeling uncomfortable and going back to her search.

Only this time half of her mind was concentrating on finding Logan, while the other half was concerned about what Malfoy had been up to.

* * *

Malfoy settled comfortably into his seat and was quickly bored with the sorting of the 1st years. He started to let his mind wander, as he looked through the students of the different houses. His gaze came across the Golden Trio and he suddenly felt hatred rise up in him. God he hated them more then anyone could ever know. 

He noticed that 2 of the 3 seemed quite distracted. Weasley was concentrating hard on the crowd of first years while Granger was completely lost looking all around

the great hall obviously searching for someone. He looked over all the students that she normally sat with and wondered who was missing that she had been looking for. While he was pondering this he noticed her hair wasn't puffy or frizzy this year but rather had soft long curls. He liked it better that way he thought. As he was trying to decide how soft her hair would be she looked right at him. His look quickly changed into a glare as he remembered who she was. SICK he thought I DID NOT JUST LET MYSELF THINK ABOUT HER HAIR. Even though he was disgusted he would not break their gaze, thatwould be a sign of weakness. He could see her growing uncomfortable and she quickly looked away going back to her search.

Draco noticed that the sorting had just wrapped up so he got ready for the feast to begin, only now realizing how starving he was. But when the food didn't appear and Dumbledore stood up to address them, Draco mumbled and sat back in his seat.

He watched as Dumbledore Walked to a door to the left of the staff table and led out 4 students who looked between the ages of 16 and 18. He noticed the 2 girls right away and how beautiful they were compared to the girls who attended his school.

He glanced over at the Gryffindor Table and caught Hermione's reaction to these people. She seemed to tense up and looked to be holding her breath. A broad smile started to creep across her face as if she couldn't hold it in.

Draco paid close attention and realized that she was staring at the tall Brown haired guy on the stage with Dumbledore and the other 3. This annoyed him a lot more then he would have thought. He didn't like her looking at him like that especially since he didn't know who it was yet.

* * *

As the sorting finished, Hermione gave up her search, deciding that he was nowhere to be found. She had even checked the staff table just to make sure he wasn't a new teacher. 

Dumbledore stood up and everyone waited for him to start the feast. But instead he walked out from behind the table and over to a side door. Everyone in the great hall watched uncertain of what he was doing as he opened the door, and held it open for the Four teenagers who strolled out looking quite comfortable and bearing giant smiles.

Hermione spotted Logan out of the Four and squirmed excitedly in her seat. She couldn't help the giant smirk that crept across her face upon seeing him.

Harry noticed Logan too and noted Hermione's reaction, causing him to glare at her to stop, hate Logan with a passion, and have nothing to do about it but pout in his seat.

Ron could care less about Hermione's new interest or Harry's pouting. His attention was permanently fixed upon the Brunette who just walked in with her 3 companions that he saw from the platform.

Not removing his gaze from the girl, he smacked Harry's arm a little harder then he meant to,

"Harry, that's the girl from the platform I was telling you about! Isn't she something?" He said in awe watching her climb happily onto the stage in front of the entire school.

"Yeah she's really pretty" Harry said only half paying attention, and more carefully watching Logan. He noted that Ron's dream girl, and Hermione's Lover Logan, were awfully close together as the two of them linked arms to await Dumbledore's next move.

_Well _he thought _that could be trouble _

"Sorry Hermione" hesitated smugly, his mood rising, "looks like lover boy is taken"

"What??" Ron piped in, realizing the conversation had something to do with his girl too.

"They aren't together, their just friends...he told me so." She said it with confidence but she noticed how pretty the girl actually was and started to doubt it a little in her mind.

Dumbledore led the four of them to the middle of the stage and stood in front of them to first address the school.

"Before we begin the feast I would like to introduce to you 4 new students. They are here with us on an exchange program from America and will be staying with us throughout the year. We hope to learn as much from then as they will from us. Each one of these students will be placed, not sorted, into a separate house, so that everyone here will share equal benefits from our guests. So without further ado, I shall announce each student to their house."

He waved for the first girl to come forward. She had long blonde hair that was pin straight and came down to the middle of her abdomen. She wore a thick, white winter sweater that came off her shoulders, showing the straps of her undershirt. She had a mini denim skirt on that came to the middle of her thigh, and wore cream color leg warmers. She sported thick-framed brown glasses that were probably more for fashion then for seeing properly.

She stepped forward and looked around the hall then to the headmaster.

"Ms. Michelle Williams, will be spending her visit to Hogwarts in Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaw table burst into applause excited to get someone so cool into their house. She smiled and quickly went to join the students at the Ravenclaw table, and they all moved over to make sure she had plenty of room (The boys were more willing to give up their seats then any of the girls).

Dumbledore motioned to the next student, a boy to step forward. He had longer rock star styled shaggy hair, that came down right above his eyes so that you could only see their bright blue color if he shook his hair to the side. He was wearing worn and torn faded jeans and a white T-shirt that had a black logo on it.

He stepped forward and as he did Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered,

"Oh wow, I bet he plays the guitar too…I hope he gets put into Gryffindor, I could definitely teach him a thing or two…" she stated.

Hermione laughed at her attempt to sound naughty and saw Ginny's point…he was really attractive…in fact she noticed that all four of the Americans were quite good looking.

"Mr. Seth Cohen will be staying with Hufflepuff." Dumbledore announced to the students. Everyone clapped while the Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers mostly from the girls who were squealing with excitement.

"Aw man…" Ginny pouted, slouching forward putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure you have a couple classes with Hufflepuff this year." Hermione informed her remembering to her schedule from her 5th year.

"Really?!" she asked perking up. "Oh good!"

Hermione and Ron waited anxiously to see where the next two would be placed, each completely unaware of the others interest.

Hermione realized that if Logan wasn't the one to be put into Gryffindor, then he would be in Slytherin, and if that happened then she could just say goodbye to any chance of having something with him. Ron on the other hand was thinking how he and the girl from the platform would look together.

"So that leaves us with our final 2 students. Mr. Logan Jacobs will be joining the Slytherin house while Ms. Ellena Augestein will be joining Gryffindor."

Hermione's heart dropped while Ron's soared. The two went their separate ways as each table erupted with applause at their new edition.

Ron hastily waved to Ellena to sit in the seat next to him and she smiled when she noticed his face making his ears go red. She walked over and took his kind offer getting comfortable next to him.

After Dumbledore started the feast and the started to eat, everyone at the Gryffindor table began chatting excitedly.

Ron turned to Ellena and looked her over. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in curvy waves. She had stylish side bangs that came down just before her eyes and were swept off to the side of her face. Her eyes sparkled a stunning hazel that was currently a shade closer to green. Her features were soft and cute, and her tan made her skin glow.

She was wearing dark low-rise jeans, with a black 3 row studded belt. Her shirt was a sleek black halter-top that dipped low in the front revealing some of her natural curves. Over it she wore a thin black zip-up sweater that had silk pockets on the chest and side of the arms. Her wardrobe was accented with silver, diamond and pearl chandelier earrings, and a diamond chocker. Over the sleeve of her sweater on her right arm she had a thin diamond bracelet. And even though it was a cold rainy London day, she was wearing black flip-flops with little turtle decals along the straps.

Ron described her looks as subtle beauty in his head. She didn't act like she knew she was pretty.

She caught Ron looking at her and she grinned,

"Hi" she said happily

"…Hey" he responded a little unsure how to act. _Real smooth _he thought_ sarcastically keep up the good work and she'll be your in no time._

"I'm Ellena," she said extending out her hand

"I know" he replied and took her hand slowly and shook it. He noted how he noted how soft her skin was. After a moment of silence and him not letting go of her hand she smiled at him oddly and leaning in further said in a soft hushed voice,

"It's your turn now"

"Oh" he said his ears turning slightly redder "My name is Ron Weasley." He paused noting how nervous he felt and how it came out in his voice. He realized they were still holding hands, so he quickly released it and continued the conversation by introducing people to her.

"Ellena these are some of my friends, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville." He said introducing them as each one gave a little smile and a wave at introduction.

"Don't mind me, I'm just his little sister" Ginny piped up giving Ron her annoyed look at not being mentioned.

"Oh yeah that's Ginny" he added

"Its nice to meet you all." She said smiling.

They proceeded to ask her all kinds of questions from her favorite quidditch team (US all-stars of course) to her entire life history.

"I'm from the west coast right on the California-Oregon boarder, this little town called Ashland. I've lived there my whole life. It's really cute and the people there are so nice…well their stoned most of the time so of course they're nice, but its pretty chill." She said this last part in a sarcastic tone but received a couple odd looks from people especially Hermione. Apparently talk like that doesn't go over too well with people from this area.

Everyone loved her laid back attitude, her accent and her slang, which took awhile to get used to and figure out what they meant but caught on pretty fast. Words like _chill _and _hella _were commonly used with her.

After everyone was completely full from the feast and comfortably sitting back relaxing, Ellena started to get up.

"Where you going?" Ron asked. He would have just thought she was going to bed but she didn't know where the dorms were yet.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Logan for a while." She stated simply gesturing towards the Slytherin table. A few people looked at her with confusion.

Dean was the first to pipe up and say anything first,

"But…he's in Slytherin." He stated as if this explained everything, and watching for her reaction of understanding.

"So…?" she questioned, not getting it.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors don't exactly get along…we're kind of enemies. They think their better then everyone else, and their kind of evil. Its probably not a good idea to go over there." Ron explained to her. Then glancing over at Logan added "especially with his new little ferret friend" as Logan and Malfoy were chatting away.

"Logan has been my best friend for two years now, that's not gonna suddenly change because of some stupid house rivalry." She said reassuringly. Still noticing the look of concern on Ron's face she added,

"Look I really appreciate how concerned you all are, how about you guys come over and get me when you leave so you can show me to the dorms ok?" she asked

"Alright we will" he said giving up but still looking unhappy.

"Don't worry!" she said laughing at how weird they were getting about this. "I can take care of myself" she reassured him, and with that she gave his leg a squeeze and got up. The contact of her hand on his leg sent a wave through Ron, leaving

him sitting there with his heart racing. No one else noticed her little action because it had been hidden under the table.

Instead all eyes were focused on her walking casually to the Slytherin table.

She walked up behind the unnoticing Logan who was leaned across the table and caught the tail end of his conversation with Malfoy.

"Its good shit but after like 20,22 shots it can seriously mess you up." Logan stated.

"22 shots huh?" Ellena interjected with extreme amusement "are you kidding? Your like the biggest light weight I know, you can barley handle eight." She said laughing at him trying to impress people with his "drinking skill".

"Oh…" he said turning around in his seat to see her standing there laughing at him "well…I didn't know you were standing right there." He said in an ashamed voice as if this was a good excuse.

Before she could respond though she was cut off.

"Who said you could come over here?" Malfoy asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?" she responded just as coldly, rude people pissed her off. Her attitude impressed Malfoy.

"Why don't you just go back to your mudblood table, no one wants you here" he stated.

Logan quickly turned around to him,

" Hey man don't talk to her like that, she's chill alright?" he told Draco.

Draco had never even been questioned by someone he considered his equal, so contradiction was a big thing for him to handle. He quickly decided he respected Logan; no one had the guts to talk to him like that so casually before.

So he nodded excepting this and watched as Logan wrapped an arm around his friends' waist pulling her closer to him and lowering her into a seat at the same time. She quickly went to push past the little spat they had, as she leaned across the table extending her hand,

" My name is Ellena." She said

"Draco Malfoy" he responded taking her hand and shaking it. He truly had never met people like this before. They had both stood up to him and then transitioned into being completely friendly with him in less then a minute. He totally respected these two he thought as he released her hand. He retorted back to the conversation he had been having with Logan.

"So you've seen Logan drink before?" he asked Ellena.

"Seen him? I freaking corrupted this kid." She said with a laugh.

"_You_ drink? Are you joking?" Draco asked shocked and amused at the same time. He had never met a girl his own age that drank that wasn't dirty and gross. This girl was well kept, pretty, seemed smart even wholesome. It didn't fit.

"I know…_shocking_" she said sarcastically, "but I've done more then just drink. I guess where we're from it's not a big deal, its just what people our age do." She said

"Hey we should have a huge party this Friday night to get to know everyone," Logan suggested excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Ellena responded.

"I know the perfect place," Draco added smirking, excited to see what Ellena would be like.

"Hella, we can supply" Logan said excited to make plans start. "What do you want?" he asked Ellena.

"Anything but that raspberry vodka shit, I cant drink that anymore ever since that one night" Ellena said a look of disgust growing across her face at the bad memory.

Logan laughed, "Oh yeah, those were some good times. Remember you like passed out after what? 10 shots?"

"OK that's only cause that was like my second time drinking, now I could totally take your ass." She stated with confidence.

"Do Potter and Weasley know their new friend has such bad habits?" Malfoy asked completely enjoying his new company.

"I don't think so. Why? Do you think they'll disapprove or something?" she asked glancing at her fellow Gryffindors.

"Are you kidding? The Golden Trio? They'll hate it! Especially Granger, 'fact she'll probably report you for It." He told her at first amused but then remembering how much he hated them.

"Nah, they're cool they wouldn't do that. I'll just have to corrupt them too." She smirked.

"Have fun trying" he snorted in reply.

"Well what about you Draco?" she asked leaning across the table putting n her sexy voice, "Need any corrupting? Or are you already bad enough?" she was having fun flirting harmlessly with him.

He took the bait and leaned in closing the gap between them, leaving only an inch or two between their faces. In a lowered voice he replied,

" I'm as bad as they come. Maybe I'll corrupt _you_ a little Friday night." He winked and sat back in his chair.

At that moment Harry Ron and Hermione all walked over. Ron tapped her on the shoulder,

"Ready to go?" he asked, noticing the glare from Malfoy but choosing to ignore it at the moment.

"Yeah definitely" she said getting up, "Cya later" she said to Logan as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It was nice meeting you Draco, I'll see you around." She said

"Yeah you too, I'll talk to you later" he replied casually, enjoying the look that was coming from the trio.

"Later babe" Logan said slapping her butt as she turned to leave. She responded my playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Oh hey, Hermione right?" he said noticing her standing back by Harry. She lit up because he remembered her name.

"Yeah, Logan, Hey" she replied casually as if she was just remembering she had met him earlier.

"I'll cya around" he said to her as her friends started to leave.

"Yeah cya" she said happily.

After the Gryffindors left, Draco started questioning Logan.

"Are you dating her or something?" he asked

"Ellena? No, why does everyone think that?" He replied amused.

"Probably because you two seem very close. Always cuddling, and slapping her arse, and calling her babe. I don't know how friends are in America, but here, not so much like that." He explained.

"Well things can change then" he replied not caring a whole lot.

"Your not interested in Granger are you?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"What if I am?" he didn't actually know if he was interested yet, but he wanted to know why Draco thought that would be such a bad thing.

" Because you're in Slytherin, you're with me. You cant associate with know it all, stingy, mudbloods. Especially that one. She's a nightmare. Thinks she's perfect. She probably wouldn't even tolerate you partying." He listed off some of her annoying qualities.

"Like I said" he started as they got up to go to their common room "Things can change."

* * *

On their way up to the Gryffindor common room, Ellena got an earful for talking to Malfoy. 

"Draco is really not that bad. You just need to get to talking to him." She explained

"Draco? You call him Draco?" Ron questioned angrily

"Yeah it's his name. Look me and Logan are having this party thing Friday night, kind of a getting to know everyone here. Draco is helping out and I would really like you all to be there. Please?" she stopped walking and waited for an answer from them.

"I don't know that's kind of asking for trouble, being in a crowded room with Malfoy." Harry stated.

"Logan can make sure he's not a prick, like he did for me today. If he tries anything we'll take care of it." She tried persuading.

After a moment of silence she stepped closer to Ron and put her hand on his arm looking him in the eyes she asked again,

"Please come?" she said sincerely.

"Ok" he replied giving in.

"Oh good! I promise it will be fun!" she said happily pulling him into a friendly hug wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stood there for a moment, thrown from the sudden embrace. After a moment he wrapped his arms slowly around her waist and decided that he like this. After she let go and pulled away, she turned to Harry and Hermione,

"You guys will be there too right?" she asked hopefully

"Well I guess if Ron is then…yea." Harry answered for both of them.

"Ok good!" she responded happily and they started walking again.

Once they had entered the common room it was already 12 o'clock and they had classes the next morning. After a quick tour, Harry and Ron, parted ways with Ellena and Hermione. They two girls made their way up to their dorm silently, Ellena getting the feeling that Hermione didn't like her being there too much.

_She probably thinks I'm moving in on her territory…I would think the same thing _she thought to herself.

They reached the dorm and Ellena found her bed, it was in the very back of the room the last bed on the right side, right by the window.

_Perfect _she thought_ I love having my space._

Hermione's bed was the only one that was next to hers, on the left side of her bed.

After they had changed and had been laying in bed for a few minutes, Ellena was thinking to herself when she quietly asked,

"You like him don't you?" she knew Hermione had heard her.

"No…I just met him" she said very unconvincingly.

" Don't worry I think he's interested too" Ellena replied. She of course didn't know this but wanted to hear the truth and figured that it could become true soon enough.

"Really?" Hermione rolled over in her bed to face her.

"Yeah I know him, I can tell," she stated, then adding "I'll put in a good word for you."

"Oh that's so nice! But don't make it seem obvious that I like him, cause I really don't even know if I like him I mean I don't know him enough yet to really LIKE him." She started rambling.

"Don't worry" Ellena laughed a little "Night"

"Good night" Hermione responded as she watched Ellena roll to the other side.

"Hey Ellena?"

"Yeah?" She answered quietly

"Welcome to Hogwarts"

* * *

A/N: oook no reviews yet...still looking for some...next chapter wont take as long for me to post as this one did...Friday nigh scene will be somewhere in the next 2 or 3 chapters. REVIEW SO I DONT QUIT ON THIS cause i dont want to quit. 


	3. Time change and the King of England

**A/n thanks to my one whole review! I really appreciate it and I hope I can get more soon! If you read it, then review it please! **

**Chapter 3: Time change and The King of England**

Ellena lay in bed for what seemed like a lifetime, but was actually around 2 hours. She had been lying there trying everything she knew to get to sleep. But every attempt ended in the same way; with her becoming frustrated and deciding it was useless. She was still on Pacific North West time, which was about 9 hours behind England. To everyone else in the castle it was 2 in the morning. To her it was 5'oclock the night before.

She leaned over the side of her bed and turned on her bedside lamp. In her old dorm this would have been a death wish, no one likes being woken up at 2 in the morning by an annoying light. But here everyone had curtains around the banisters of their beds and they all slept with them shut. Ellena didn't like the idea of not being able to see what was in the room with her so she slept with them wide open. She opened up the drawer and pulled out the book she was currently reading. It was a muggle teen book, which in her opinion were the best kind. It was an anonymous diary about a girl who gets raped by a boy she thought she liked, and then becomes pregnant. It wasn't a very large book but it took her along time to read, all books with sour relationships did. It always made her reflect to her own past relationship, which she didn't enjoy very much.

As she started searching for where she had last left off, she heard a taping at the window. Looking over she saw the shape of an owl on the windowsill, but couldn't make out much else about it. She climbed out of bed and walked over, opening the window allowing the bird in. It flew in and dropped the letter on her pillow, and then went to where her Owl, Jingle-Heimer Joe was in his cage. She went to her bed and grabbed the letter. Quietly she opened it and pulled out the piece of parchment, which was completely blank except for one word.

**Hey.**

That was all the letter read. She glanced back at the owl, which had delivered it. In the slight light from her lamp she recognized it as Logan's owl Frank the Tank. They had named him together after one of his favorite muggle movies Old School. They had grown up in a cute suburban town that had been equally shared between wizards and muggles, and had learned to do a lot of things the muggle way. They even had muggle friends that had live in the same neighborhood as them, that they would hangout with on their summer's home from school. One of the things they did most for fun was go to movies, so naturally a lot of their jokes or names for pets had come from movies.

She took out a pen and wrote back on the same paper, underneath what Logan's message.

_**Hey. Can't sleep either huh?**_

She folded it back up and gave it to Frank the Tank, not bothering to put it in an envelope. She walked to the window with the owl on her arm and opened it letting him fly out. Even though it was letting the cold night air into the room, Ellena left the window open so she wouldn't have to reopen it every time Frank showed up. Climbing back into bed she sat and waited, while listening to the rustle of the trees outside in the wind, and enjoying the feeling of the cold night air on her skin. Soon enough Frank the Tank flew back into her room and landed on her bed with the note in his claws.

_**Are you kidding? Its like 5 back at home, there's no way I'm gonna get to sleep for at least another 5 hours. I tired to find something to do but there's nothing here. I'm bored. Do you wanna come down and hang out for a while since you can't sleep either? I'm dying.**_

She grabbed her pen again and wrote her response:

_**I'm not coming down there, I don't even know where there is and I'm not taking the chance of getting lost here. It's a freakin castle, that's kind of creepy at night. You come up here.**_

She was being stubborn and she knew it. But she wasn't about to wonder around a big giant castle at night by herself, if he wanted to hangout he could come up there. She folded up the note and called Frank over to her. Before giving him the note to deliver she gave him an owl treat so he wouldn't get annoyed with having to fly back and forth. He took the note happily after getting his treat and flew out the window to deliver it. Ellena got out of bed again and walked over to where Jingle-Heimer Joe was in his cage. She handed him an owl treat too so he wouldn't get jealous, and then got down on her hand and knees and called her cat out from under her bed. She had bought the owl her first year, and her kitten this year after she arrived in England. She saw him in the animal store and became too attached to just let him go. He was a tiny little kitten about the size of Logan's hand, with a flat face and a gray-blue coat of extremely fluffy hair. So despite the protest that Logan gave her, she bought him and decided he was her Souvenir. That same afternoon as she was sitting on the Hogwarts express with her fellow Americans, she was contemplating names for her new pet.

"It has to be something British," she stated as the cute kitten continued to jump for a piece of string she was dangling in front of him.

"Why?" Logan asked

"Because, I bought him here. He's my little souvenir." She said this last part in her baby voice that she used with cute animals, as she scooped the tiny kitten into her arms, burying her face into his soft fluffy coat.

"Ben Franklin," Logan said. "He was British right?"

"I have no idea…but no one will get it, he was a muggle," she stated as the other 2 Americans gave them curious looks at the name they didn't recognize.

"It has to be something really good…I don't know yet…" she said. She was really picky about how she named her animals. Her Owl Jingle-Heimer Joe was named after one of her favorite skits from Saturday Night Live, a Muggle TV show her and Logan watched almost religiously over summer with their muggle friends.

She pulled the little kitten out from under her bed and scooped him up. He was still nervous and a little scared about being in a new place with all new people as she had only bought him that afternoon. She understood how he felt, as she was in an entirely new place also. With her kitty in hand, she climbed back into bed, and pulled out a piece of paper that she had been writing possible names for her new pet on all day. She had names from movies and children's books, and inside jokes that she had with her friends, but couldn't think of anything British. She scanned her list, which read:

Napoleon

Pedro

Kip

Uncle Rico

Squints

Milton

Leprechaun

Danger Will Robinson

Princess Sophia

Crawl the warrior king

Buddy the Elf

Mustafa

Garth Algar

It was a long list for just one animal and she knew it, but names were the hardest thing for her to decide. It took her 2 weeks to name her owl, and she had made a list for Logan's owl, because she wanted his name to be something fun too. All her animals were named mostly from movies that she loved, but there was an occasional from books or jokes. At her house she had 2 dogs (Katinka Ingabogovinanana and Ron Burgundy from Zoolander and Anchorman), 3 baby bunnies (Dopey, happy, and Sleepy from Snow White) 2 turtles (Petrie and Ducky from the land before time) and a ferret (Soda pop from the outsiders). This particular list for her kitty had been devised from the movies Napoleon Dynamite, The Sandlot, Office Space, Elf, How to loose a guy in 10 Days, Austin Powers, and Wayne's World. . All of these movies had been part of her and Logan's Friday night movie marathon they held every other week over summer vacation.

As she was contemplating more names for her list, Frank the Tank flew through the window landing on her bed in front of her. This scared the kitty very much and he buried himself under the sheets and started to meow loudly.

"Oh baby its ok!" she said in a hushed baby voice so she wouldn't wake the other girls "Sssshhhh" she tried to get him to stop meowing before he woke anyone up. Pulling him out and holding him tightly and close to her body seemed to calm him down as he started purring. Cradling him in one arm and petting him with her thumb, she reached out her free hand to shoo Frank away and he flew into Jingle-Heimer's cage. Then picking up the letter she read Logan's latest response.

_**I knew you were going to be stubborn…how about I come get you and then you can come back down here. Its cool here you'll like it. Is that good enough for you?**_

She was happy enough with this solution. She always felt safe with Logan, so even if they did get lost in the big creepy castle at night, it was ok cause he would be there.

_**Ok sounds good. I only know how to get here from the great hall so ill just tell you that way.**_

She wrote this, and the directions to the Gryffindor tower from the great hall, and also gave him the password so she wouldn't have to wait outside. Once again she sent Frank the Tank off with her letter, and played with her kitty until he came back. Logan's final response was quick and short

_**Cool ill be there in 10.**_

She thought about changing but decided against it. It would take too much effort and it was only Logan, she didn't have a reason to change. She was wearing Dark Brown Abercrombie sleep pants, which had pink writing on the left side hip, and a pink wife beater. She decided to take an extra shirt, so she grabbed one of her pink long-sleeved cardigans. It was weird but she loved it when she matched perfectly…even if it was her pajamas. She decided to take Kitty with her; it was too soon to leave it all alone in a new place. Tip toeing across the room trying very hard not to wake anyone, Ellena made her way downstairs to the common room. She slipped on her turtle flip-flops that she had left by the couch, and sat down in an overstuffed chair in front of the fire. Her kitten (who was on London time) was fast asleep in her arm, and purring as Ellena stroked the top of its head. Before she knew it she heard the portrait door open and Logan walk in.

"Whoa, this place is _nice. _But that fat lady got mad at me…wouldn't let me in for like 5 minutes. I had to sweet talk her…never had to flirt with a painting before." He said as he scanned the room over.

"What did you say that made her mad?" Ellena asked

"I didn't say anything. She knew I was a Slytherin and she said something about being out to late, I don't know." He said dropping the subject

"Well lets go I'm getting antsy," Ellena said as she started to head for the door. Logan noticing the cat in her arms gave a look and said,

"Your not bringing that, are you?" Ellena frowned at him calling her cat that instead of him.

"Of course I'm bringing my baby, it's our first night together and this is a new place. Plus you need to help me with names." She said defensively, she loved her cat, but Logan said it looked like a giant fuzz ball.

"Whatever, lets go." he said knowing he wouldn't win any battle that might get started from this conversation.

They walked down the halls silently, unsure about the new castle, and not wanting to draw attention to themselves if there was a teacher roaming nearby. They made their way from the Gryffindor tower, to the great hall, then to the Slytherin tower, knowing this was probably not the quickest route, but knowing it was a safe one where they had less chance of getting lost. When they had entered the common room Ellena let out a gasp at the sight. It was beautiful stone with green accents and a cathedral ceiling. It wasn't better then the Gryffindor common room but it came to a close tie. It was furnished the same with fireplaces, desks, and overstuffed armchairs and couches strategically placed in the most comfortable places.

Flopping down onto one of the couches facing the fire she started to realize how cold it was in there.

"Oh my god it's freezing! Can I borrow a sweatshirt?" she asked shivering

"Yeah ill go get one…I don't know how your cold but ill get you one" he responded walking towards his dorm room, she was always cold so this didn't surprise him very much. He had noticed she was wearing her flip-flops again instead of real shoes with socks. She never listened to him when he told her that that was why she was always cold, so he didn't think if he brought it up now it would make any difference.

He came back out with a black hoodie that had Green Day written on the front in white letters, and tossed it on the couch next to her.

"Thanks" she said, "Hold kitty for a sec" she added handing the sleeping kitten to him. He took it and started to gently stroke it as Ellena pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Apparently the cat didn't like what Logan was doing, because it woke up and started meowing very loudly for something so small. Ellena reached out to take it back, but Logan refused, determined to get it to stop on his own. He scratched it behind the ears, and pet its head softly, but nothing he did would make it stop. In fact his meows were growing louder and louder by the second as he fought to get away from Logan. Just as Ellena refused to let Logan try anymore, Draco opened the door that separated the common room and the boys' dorm.

"What the fuck is going on?" he said in a tired and very annoyed voice. Ellena took the kitten back and it immediately stopped crying, and fell back asleep within a few seconds. She laughed at this, thinking it was cute that her baby hated Logan and loved her. Draco hadn't noticed her standing there until she had let out a little giggle. Infact he didn't even know who he was talking to when he opened the door, all he knew is that they woke him up.

"Hey Draco, sorry we didn't mean to wake you up" Ellena said, feeling bad about waking him up at this time.

"Oh…um that's ok I didn't know it was you guys…" he said truly not caring for the interruption of his sleep anymore. "Ellena what are you doing here? Its like 3:30 in the morning…and your in our common room…" he trailed off, then coming to a realization said "OHH were you two shagging? Sorry if I interrupted anything ill just go back to bed" he said completely serious, understanding how annoying it is when people interrupt that.

"What?? NO" Ellena said a little over concerned "no, no, no, we just can't sleep cause of the time difference so we're hanging out to kill time. You can join us if you want" she offered hoping he would agree. He looked really good in his black pajama pants that rode low on his hips, showing his v-line muscle. He wasn't wearing a shirt either which showed off his nicely toned abs.

Before he could respond with an answer, Logan cut him off, directing his statement to Ellena but saying it so that Draco could hear also.

"Why do people around here keep thinking we're together?" Logan asked annoyed. "Seriously if people keep asking me that I'm going to start saying yes so they leave us alone" he said flopping down onto the nearest couch.

"It's your own fault you know," she started as she sat next to him swinging her legs into his lap and leaning her back against the arm of the couch " People can tell that you want me." She said seriously

"Am I that transparent? Oh-my-god Ellena I need you right now. Please have sex with me. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, I can't wait any longer. Lets go RIGHT NOW. What do you say? Will you be my lover forever?" he responded dramatically.

"Oh Jesus. I'm so sorry Logan I would but it's just that…well…I'm to good for you." She said patting his arm consolingly. "Well you know…_that_…and I'm a lesbian" she finished off.

"Damn just my luck…" Logan said "well at least I can watch you go at it with another chick" he said in a perky tone. He laughed and she punched him on the arm.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked completely confused by what he just heard.

"We were just joking around" Ellena responded "so you joining us?" she asked her earlier question again.

"You guys are kind of weird" he responded squinting at them in revelation. "I'm just gonna go back to bed, ill cya tomorrow." He said as he turned back into his dorm and closed the door.

Turning back to Logan, Ellena asked, "so what should kitty's name be?" looking down at her sleeping fur ball.

"How about fucker…" he grumbled, running his fingers over where the cat had scratched his arm in attempt to get away.

"Hey! Don't be mean just because he doesn't like you." She said defensively pulling the kitten closer to her in a protective manner.

"Ok then Grumpy…its perfect he's tiny like a dwarf, and he's obviously grumpy." He said

"Actually that's pretty good…that can be his nickname, but I need a British name for him…its important." She said still unsure of what to call him.

"Let me see your list" Logan said knowing that she would probably have a list already for the cat…he knew her too well. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it over to him.

"You should name him Uncle Rico! That was such an amazing movie…" he said, but then noticing her slight frown said for her, "but its not British, right…" he sat there for a moment and handed the list back to her.

"Lets watch a movie…we can figure out a name for the little devil later" he said giving up. She ignored the part about her cat being a devil, and agreed that they should watch a movie.

"Which one do you want to watch tonight?" she asked him "a classic or something we haven't seen yet?"

"How about a classic, just in case we fall asleep. I don't like when I miss part of a movie, then have to watch it over." He stated

"Ok so here's our options for tonight," she said as she pulled out her wand, conjuring each movie as she said list them off.

"We have Pearl Harbor, The Green Mile, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, Dude Where's My Car, and the best ever Elephant." She arranged each movie out in front of them on the coffee table so that they could see the covers. Logan scanned the movies eliminating them one by one.

"How about something older? Like from the 80s'?" he said, not feeling any of the movies she had picked.

"The Outsiders? That's from like 83 right?" she suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good," he said as he conjured up a TV screen (that ran off of magic of course) and got rid of the extra movies. He stood up and popped the movie into the player and came back to the couch making Ellena lift her legs back up so he could sit under them. They sat there and watched the movie in silence, both completely wrapped up in the story.

Two hours later, as the movie was ending, they had both fallen asleep on the couch, not from being sleepy but from sheer exhaustion their day had caused…all the traveling and the excitement of being in a new place really took it out of them. Logan had slid down lying on top of Ellena wrapping his arm around her torso, and she instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck in her sleep. This wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep on opposite ends of the couch, and woken up cuddling, so for them it was nothing to care about. But as Draco emerged from his dorm at 7 in the morning, and saw them lying there snuggled up together, he didn't believe for a second when they said they weren't together.

He walked over to where they were sleeping and decided to actually be nice about this. He realized that if any of the other Slytherins were to come out and see what he was looking at, they would assume that the two had stayed up shagging all night. He walked over to where they lay, and tapped Logan on the shoulder. Logan woke up and groggily looked up at Draco,

"That's really _sweet_ and everything…and I know your guys aren't shagging," he said this last part with sarcasm in his voice, "But if anyone else were to walk out now, they would assume that you were and the whole school would know about it within 10 minutes. You should probably get her back to her common room before anyone else wakes up." He didn't know why he was being so nice about this, but he liked her and he didn't want her to get a bad reputation so early in the year…at least a reputation that didn't involve him. Logan nodded and got off the couch carefully, as to not wake Ellena up.

"We didn't do anything," he said at the smirk on Dracos' face.

"Didn't say you did…" He said still smirking

"we were just watching a movie, and we fell asleep" he continued to explain, even though his efforts were going no where. He bent down and picked Ellena up off the couch. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest.

"Can you find her cat? Its somewhere around here, and she would freak if we didn't bring it back with her" he asked Draco.

"Yeah sure…" he said looking around not seeing any cat, "What's its name?" he asked

"It doesn't have one yet" he explained, "She calls it kitty though maybe it'll respond to that." He said. Draco didn't want to start calling out Kitty like a little girl so he just looked around the common room for a few seconds until he saw a little gray-blue ball of fuzz curled up in front of the fireplace.

"Is that it?" he asked pointing to the hairball.

"Yep that's the little shit" Logan said as looked over to where Draco had been pointing. Draco walked over and picked up the kitten, which started meowing angrily. Draco started petting his head and along his back, but the kittens cries grew louder and more annoying.

"Holy Hell, shut up" he said in frustration as they left the common room and started up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Told you he was a little shit" Logan said laughing, and a little happier that it didn't hate only him…it hated everyone but Ellena.

"This cat thinks it's the fucking King of England" Draco said, glaring at it as if that would make it stop.

"King of England…you should tell Ellena that when she wakes up, I think she would like that for his name. She wanted it to be something British so she can remember this place by it." Logan said as they climbed the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He gave her the password along with a compliment for safety (my god you get more beautiful every time I come here! I heard you have a lovely voice, the next time I visit will you sing me a song?). As the portrait swung open Logan climbed in still hold Ellena in his arms, but Draco paused in the doorway.

"Well come-on" Logan said when he noticed Draco just standing there.

"I can't go in there." Draco said, "That's the Gryffindor common room, its like going against my religion." He explained. Logan knowing Dracos style decided to try and persuade him rather then argue with him.

"Yeah…ok but I bet if any of the Gryffindors are in there, it'll really get under their skin to see you come in at this time of morning with Elle." He said "Especially Harry and Ron" he added for an extra impact, knowing fully that this would make Draco more then happy.

"That is an excellent point," Draco said grinning. "Here switch me" he set the cat down on the floor, and took Ellena in his arms from Logan. She shifted a bit, and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck instead, and nuzzled her face into his chest breathing in his natural scent. Logan bent down and picked up the feisty cat, which of course put up a struggle.

Logan entered the common room first with the kitten in hand. As he had figured Harry, Ron and Hermione were all awake and sitting on a couch in the middle of the room talking and going over their schedules together. When he came in they all looked up at him, curious as to why he was in their common room.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "If your looking for Ellena, she's not here, she was gone when I got up this morning…" she trailed off the last part of her sentence due to the fact the she was now gaping, wide-eyed at Draco as he strolled in with Ellena in his arms.

"What the hell did you do to her?!?!" Ron shouted shooting straight up out of his chair.

"She's just a little worn out that's all. Keep your voice down weasel, don't want to wake her up…she needs her rest after the night she had" Draco worded this all very carefully, as to hint that they had been together but not actually saying it.

"Logan what the hell is going on?" Ron said addressing Logan instead, he figured it was safer this way; he knew if he continued to try and talk with Malfoy, he would kill him.

"She fell asleep watching a movie. No harm done. Draco helped me take her back up here, that's it." He said telling the truth. Even though it was entertaining to watch Draco freak them out, he wasn't about to put Ellena in trouble with her new friends.

"Hey Hermione" Logan turned to talk to her "can you take this devil cat of hers? It doesn't like me very much" he said as he extended the cat (who was still crying) out to her.

"Oh of course" she said taking it, and just as it had before with Ellena the cat stopped its crying, and started to purr as she petted it.

"I hate that thing," he said rubbing his arm where he had gotten clawed.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Harry said as he rubbed his arm too from where Hermione's cat had clawed at him the night before.

Draco walked Ellena over to a couch in front of the fire, and carefully laid her down. Her hands slowing slid off of his neck and down his chest, until they had fallen to rest on her stomach. Her hair had fallen in her face during the transition from him to the couch, so Draco took his hand, and swept her soft curls away from her face. As he did so he slid the back of his hand down her cheek feeling how soft her skin was, and she instinctively turned her face towards his touch. Seeing how beautiful she was, lying there asleep, gave him the sudden urge to lean in and kiss her. He was debating weather or not to do so, and started to lean down when he heard a very annoyed someone clear their throat rather loudly. He looked up and saw that everyone was watching him move very carefully.

"Well she's here, you did your job. You can leave now." Ron said as he stared Draco down.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I was just leaving." He said as he headed for the door. Logan followed suit, but said his goodbyes to the group first.

"Well I'll see you all later, you should probably let her sleep, where still getting used to the time difference" he said this followed by a large yawn. "I'm going back to bed," he stated as he left the common room.

Logan and Draco walked down the halls silently. When they reached the common room Draco started to head back to the Dorm room, but Logan went over the one of the chairs and called Draco to join him

"Come here for a sec I want to talk to you about something" he said in all seriousness. Draco, a little unsure of what was going on, went to sit in the chair opposite Logan and waited for him to start.

"So, what the hell was that?" Logan said leaning in, resting his elbows on his knees, waiting for an explanation. Draco knew exactly what he was talking about and he leaned back in his chair propping his elbow up on the arm and rubbing his forehead.

"I honestly don't know man" he responded in all honesty

"Do you like her?" Logan asked

"Not yet…but I probably will. There was just something about her right then…I dunno" he tried to explain it but he really couldn't.

"Better be careful, you know if you hurt her, ill kill you" Logan said this in a casual tone, but they both knew he was dead serious.

"I know" Draco said. "Don't worry I don't even know if I'm gonna go after her yet."

"Looks like if you do, you might have a little competition." Logan said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Draco inquired confused

"Ron looked pretty pissed when you walked in with Ellena. He definitely thought something had happened and he was NOT happy about it." Logan recalled with a laugh.

This comment made Draco smile.

_Oh just think of the possibilities_ he thought to himself.

"That was a picture perfect look on his face wasn't it?" Draco said laughing.

"Well I'm gonna go back to bed…ill cya later" Logan said rising out of his chair and heading back to the dorms.

"Later" Draco called after him. He sat there for a few minutes before heading off to breakfast, thinking of how many different ways he could get to the Golden Trio this year, thanks to the schools new editions.

* * *

"We should wake her up." Ron said looking over at Ellena who was curled up fast asleep on the couch.

"Ron just leave her alone, let her sleep." Hermione said as she flipped through the pages of her latest book.

"Well if we wake her up, she can explain what she was doing in the Slytherin dorms with Malfoy" Ron said as he bounced his foot anxiously on the floor.

"Logan said that she just fell asleep watching a movie. She wasn't even with Malfoy. Trust me I hate the idea just as much as you do, but give her a little credit. Malfoy was just trying to get to you and so far he's done a good job of it." She said in her know-it-all voice, watching him behave like a 12 year old.

While they were talking, Ellena's kitten had snuck over to where she was laying on the couch, and sat down right in front of her head. Wanting to be held, kitty started meowing louder and louder until Ellena's eyes fluttered open and saw her precious kitten below her.

"Aww baby! Your so cute I could just eat you up!" she said in her baby voice as she scooped him up into her arms and snuggled their faces together. Realizing that she was on the couch back in her common room, she got up and started to head to her dorm, when she spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione all watching her with waiting eyes.

"Oh hey guys." She said brightly, but when getting no response except for stares, she dwindled at the bottom of the stairs and asked,

"What?"

"Malfoy brought you back from his common room this morning" Ron started, and then waited for her to explain as if this was one of the 7 deadly sins.

"Oh that was nice of him," she said checking their reactions to see if this was the response they were looking for. Apparently it wasn't. Ron gaped at her, and Harry shook his head back and forth so Hermione took it upon herself to help explain to Ellena.

"We were just wondering, why you were with Malfoy last night. I mean I woke up and you were gone, and then he carried you in this morning. It just doesn't look to good," Hermione stated. This type of comment offended Ellena a little and she could feel that if the conversation continued this way, she would become annoyed, possibly angry.

"Well if you must know," she started heading towards the group and sitting on the couch opposite to them. "I wasn't with DRACO last night, I was with Logan. We couldn't sleep because of the time change so we watched movies, and I fell asleep. I guess Draco carried me back because he was being nice." She said to them. After a pause she added, "and personally I don't care how it 'looked', if you want to assume things like that then go ahead." She finished.

"No it's not like that. It's just a little difficult for us to see Malfoy the guy we've hated for…what? 6 years now? Waltzing into OUR common room, with you in his arms. It was weird. Now this place is tainted with the little ferret." Harry explained to her.

"Hey! I have a ferret and he's really cute…" she said defensively. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "But I get what your saying, I'm sorry if it made you guys mad, but I'm sure he was just being nice. And just so you know I haven't hung out with him at all yet." She said as she stood up to go back to her dorm room.

"Wait…yet?" Harry said catching the last part of her statement.

"Well honestly, he's friends with Logan now, he's gonna be around. Plus he's helping with the party Friday. I know he's an ass to you guys, but he seems nice to me." She explained

"Whatever" he said in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to win this one just yet, "Just do us a favor, and be careful. If your not Malfoy is going to make you out to be another one of his sex toys." At this Ellena laughed out loud.

"Don't worry I cant handle him if he tries to mess with me" she said smugly, walking back up to her dorm room. "Good night!" she called down.

"Its 8:30 in the morning!!!" Ron called back up to her, she was lucky that it was Saturday, and they didn't have classes for another two days.

"Oh…then…good morning!" she said, and with that she closed the dorms door, and flopped back into her bed, deciding that this was a good time to actually close the drapes around her bed, so that nothing would wake her up.

"You know he's just going to use her to get to us" Ron said after Ellena had retreated to her room.

"Yep" Harry responded

"Should we do something about it?" asked Ron.

"Nope" Harry responded once again

"Well why not?"

"Because that's exactly what he wants" Harry explained, "Instead, we do nothing. Maybe even act happy about it. Then that way, we get to him by not letting him get to us."

"You know Harry, sometimes I could just kiss you." Ron said happily as he realized the genius of this plan

"Please don't" Harry said as they walked out of the portrait and to the great hall for breakfast.


	4. Drama in the Dungeons

**A/N:** thanks to my 2 whole reviewers! I appreciate it, and hopefully ill get more soon. REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drama in the Dungeons **

The first day of classes went by like a breeze for Ellena and Logan. Everyone else on the other hand, was still having a difficult time dealing with the Slytherin, Gryffindor best friends. The fact the Logan hung with Draco, and Ellena hung with the trio, put everyone in their potions class on edge about how this mix would work out.

Snape had put directions on the board and left for the duration of the class, with a warning to the students that they better be finished when he came back. People were mixing and chatting, trying to maintain light conversations while praying that they didn't mess up their potion.

Logan and Ellena on the other hand, were yet to start as they sat at their desk talking intently about everyone and everything. Just as they were recalling an incident that occurred with another one of their friends from home, Hermione interjected with her criticism.

"You know, Snape is a really difficult teacher, and this potion takes all period to make, you two should probably get started," she stated hoping that Logan took this as helpful not bossy.

"Yeah your probably right." Logan said starting to pull out his materials. Ellena just sat there and watched him get to work.

"You gonna do it?" he asked noticing her lack of movement.

"Yeah I'll start it later, I don't want to right now" she said brushing it off and sounding bored. She stood up and walked to the table behind them where Harry and Ron sat. She grabbed a chair and pulled it the opposite side of the table, and sat down across from Ron.

"Hey babe" she said lazily, giving Ron a friendly smile.

"Hey" he responded trying to be friendly but really concentrating on his potion. It had gone from a pale yellow to a dark blue, when it was supposed to be neon green. Frustrated he put his stuff aside, deciding to use his time on Ellena instead.

He sat down and moved his cauldron to the side, and leaned in starting a conversation with her.

"So I know we've only had 3 classes so far, but how's British school working out for you?" he asked watching her fidget with his left over ingredients.

"It's pretty good, the teacher are a lot more strict then I'm used to. Snape seems alittle…" she trailed off looking for the right word.

"…Intense? Hard?" Ron threw out suggestions

"Psycho" she finished, making Ron laugh. He had heard Snape been called many things including evil, but never psycho.

"Have you already finished your potion?" he asked.

"Nope haven't started." She replied nonchalantly.

"But class is over in 10 minutes. It takes nearly 40 to make." He pointed out

"I'll just borrow some from Logan." She said plainly

"That's cheating" Hermione pointed out, she had joined them at the table somewhere in the middle of Ellena and Ron's conversation.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Ellena replied.

"You wont ever learn anything if you cheat the whole time" Hermione countered. Ellena gave her a blank stare for a few moments, tore up a few pieces of the dry leaves in front of her (not bothering to measure them first), threw them into Ron's potion, and everyone watched as it turned the correct shade of green.

"Can't really learn what I already know," she said getting up. She pushed in her chair and without giving Hermione another glance, walked over to Malfoy and sat down with him a Logan.

"Whoa." Harry was the first one to comment, "She's good. She didn't even measure that stuff she just eyed it! Snape doesn't even do that." He carried on. Ron however turned to Hermione angry.

"Why do you have to do that? You're not a teacher, who cares if she cheats, you didn't need to go all McGonagall on her!"

"She needs to realize that you cant cheat through everything" Hermione said, alittle embarrassed but unwilling to step down.

"It was ONE potion! And she obviously already knew about it. But you had to be perfect teachers pet, and now you drove her to Malfoy. You know he wants her, and now your ruining the chances for anyone else!" He jumped out of his chair knocking it over and left the classroom.

Hermione stood there, she looked as if she was on the verge of tears, but she pretended to be concentrating on bottling her potion.

Harry looked at her not sure what to say. "Um, are you ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course" she said putting on a very weak smile. Harry, not wanting to be put in an awkward position, bottled his potion, and then bottled some of Ron's for him.

"I'll take yours up if you want," he offered.

"Oh, ok thanks." She handed it to him and started cleaning up, never once looking up from the table. As Harry walked to the front, Logan came over to Hermione and put his hand on her arm, rubbing it soothingly.

"Hey, you alright?" he comforted.

"Yeah I'm fine, great" she replied unconvincingly.

"Liar" he joked, cracking a small grin.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I wasn't trying to be mean. I just figured she didn't know how Snape is, and the rules and everything. Now Ron's mad at me, and _she _probably hates me too." She started rambling becoming frustrated.

"I know you didn't mean any harm by it, it's just that, that's how we kind of do things. We lean on each other a lot. And Ellena doesn't hate you; she just doesn't like being told off. She even went to talk to Ron for you, don't worry she's really good at fixing things for people." He reassured, and pulled her into a hug.

This helped calm Hermione down immensely, and she leaned into him finding his strong arms very comfortable, and she relaxed into his chest.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"Not a problem" he said back "But now you have to do something for me." He whispered and leaned down to say this more directly into her ear.

She held her breath and nervously asked "what?"

"Come to my party Friday night?" he asked with a smile that made her melt. Her stomach tied into knots. He wanted her to come? With him as a date or a friend, or did he just want her to show up? Was he expecting something from her? She looked up into his eyes stalling.

"You don't have to if you don't want" he reassured her, noticing her pause. This made her smile, he knew exactly what to say to make her comfortable with it, he wasn't expecting anything, and he was giving her total control.

"I'll be there." She said finally. She already was planning on going with Harry and Ron, but he hadn't known that. His friendly smile grew into a grin that was contagious.

"Great" he said giving her a tight squeeze before releasing her from the hug. "Ill see you later."

"Bye" she replied and finished cleaning up her area.

Logan walked back to Draco and sat down.

"What?" he asked at the stare he was receiving.

"Seriously? Granger? What could you possibly see in that?" he questioned completely and utterly perplexed.

"She's cute and fun. I don't really know there's just something about her that I like." He said shrugging.

"I don't know if anyone's told you," Draco started, leaning in, "but she's a mudblood." He finished as if this changed everything for Logan.

"Dude that has nothing to do with it." He stated loosing a little respect for Draco. "Where I'm from, its not about race or blood, it's just who you are. I mean my sister is engaged to a muggle, I've dated muggle's, its no different then dating a pureblood, except for the 'they can't do magic' part." He explained to Draco

Draco sat there trying to take it in. Logan, who came from a respectable pureblooded family, liked Granger, a mudblood. He knew what she was and he didn't care. That concept was too confusing for him to handle.

"Ok, so just pretend for a second that Hermione was a pureblood. She looks the same, acts the same, blood is the only difference. Are you saying that you wouldn't go for it with her? You wouldn't be interested at all?" Logan tried putting it into perspective for him. Draco thought about it for a moment. She was cute, and she didn't realize it, which seemed appealing to Logan. But personally Draco usually went for the more obviously hot girls, ones with short skirts and tight shirts. He looked over at Hermione and studied her. She was cleaning up from making her potion, doing everything perfectly. She rebottled her left over ingredients instead of throwing them out. She even darkened the labels so they were easier to read.

"No I wouldn't." he came to his decision. "She's to perfect with her grades, and her being organized all the time. She's way into school, I bet she never goes out for fun. And look how she dresses! It wouldn't kill her to wear something a little more flattering or revealing every now and then. He was getting annoyed just watching her.

Logan chucked. "Whatever man, I like that she's smart and doesn't dress like a hoe." He said.

"Well, then do what you want," Draco said giving up on him. If Logan wanted to date a mudblood, then whatever it wasn't his problem. _Let him screw up his own life_ Draco thought to himself.

Shortly after, Snape burst through the door and walking directly to his desk announced "class dismissed" and waved his wand, cleaning up anyone's potion who wasn't finished.

* * *

A little annoyed with Hermione's judgment, Ellena decided not to cause any drama on their first day, and leave it alone. She got up and walked back to Logan, who was now talking to Draco. She pulled up a chair flipped it around, and sat straddling it with her arms crossed on the back

"Hey" she said to Draco smiling

"Hey, how's it going?" he said smiling back.

"Pretty good. So is Snape always this intense?" she asked sparking a conversation. Draco laughed.

"Nah, you just have to get on his good side. Probably won't happen to easily for you, cause you know, you're in Gryffindor, and your friends with Potter. That hurts your chances. But luckily you're also friends with me, and that makes up for the Potter part."

She laughed, "Well I hope you don't mind me using you to boost my popularity and my grade." She said sarcastically.

"Not at all. Be my guest." He said grinning.

. Logan noticed the tension coming from where she left the trio, and he interrupted their small chat to see what went on.

"What happened?" he asked her curiously, gesturing to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were.

"Nothing happened." She stated simply, "can I take some of your potion?" noticing that he had finished it within 10 minutes, and it was the perfect color.

"Not until you tell me what happened," he said, playfully pushing his potion away from her.

"Seriously it was nothing. Hermione said I should start working, I said I would borrow yours, and she went off on how that's cheating and you cant learn anything from cheating. So I told them that we learned how to do this like two years ago, and then I came over here cause I didn't want to get into it, cause we both know that I would probably have gotten annoyed and told her off, which I don't want to do." She then summed it all up with "not a big deal". She was about to change the subject when her attention was drawn to Ron, whose chair had just crashed to the floor, and then watched as he stormed out.

"Ten bucks says I know what that was about." Logan said to her. He glanced over at Harry, who looked utterly dumbfounded, on what to do, and Hermione who was trying not to cry.

"Damn it, I was trying to _avoid_ drama." Ellena stated. She looked at Logan as the both stood up, knowing what had to be done.

"Alright," she sighed, "I got him, you take Hermione." And with that she quickly bottled their potions, and left to go find Ron.

She didn't know the castle very well yet, so she had to be careful not to get lost. She knew her basics: Great Hall, Common Room, and Library. Beyond that he mostly followed other students, or in worst-case scenario, she guessed.

She decided to start with what she knew and headed to the Great Hall. It took her ten minutes just to find her way out of the dungeons and to the hall. When she got there, it was completely empty of people and the only things there were the four house tables, and the staff table. She thought of the next place she knew, which was the dorms, and figured this to be a likely place for him to be, and headed in that direction.

When she had found the portrait, she was exceptionally proud of how quickly she got there, and gave the password to the fat lady. When she walked in, she saw that the room was completely deserted except for Ron, who was sitting near the fire, actually doing homework.

He didn't notice her walk in, and when she hopped onto the couch beside him; it made him jump a little.

"Hey" he said going back to his textbook.

"Hey. How's it goin?" she asked as if nothing was up.

"Fine" he replied plainly.

"Liar." She said smirking. "What's wrong, why'd you storm out of class?" she asked propping her arm on the back of the couch, holding her head up, and looking genuine in wanting to know his answer.

"Hermione was just bothering me." He didn't want to tell Ellena that he liked her yet, and he didn't know how to explain that he was mad without doing so.

"Is it because of what me and her got into?" she coaxed him along.

He looked up from his work, and into her eyes. He paused for a moment searching her eyes or anything other then sincerity, but he didn't find anything. She really wanted him to talk with her.

"No" he answered dully going back to his work. He had read the same two lines in his book over and over since she sat down.

"Are you lying again?" she accused

"Maybe" he replied. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just said no.

"Look it's not a big deal. I'm not mad at her, she's not mad at me." She stated simply. She moved her hand to above his knee n an attempt to be comforting and calming, but she didn't realize that this actually made his heart beat faster, and caused him to tense up.

"The only reason I got up is because I didn't want it to something, and start drama. Not because I was mad. Hermione is a great girl, I mean she obviously caught your attention, you two are best friends and nothing should hurt that." She was trying to make it better, but couldn't tell if it was working, his expression was very hard to read.

"It just made me mad how she had to make a point of telling you off, and make a big deal over nothing." He said growing annoyed again thinking about it.

"Hey," she started rubbing up and down his leg to calm him down, "I'm not worried about it, you shouldn't be either."

"Yeah… I guess you're right, I probably overreacted." He had to admit that he had gone a little over the top.

"I think you should go talk to Hermione." She suggested.

"Yeah she should be getting out of transfiguration soon, I'll catch up with her." He decided.

"Sounds good" she was glad that things were ok between them now. "So what do you want to do until then?" she asked, there was only 30 minutes left until classes got it, rendering it pointless to show up now.

"Why don't you tell me more about you?" he suggested, wanting to get to know her better.

"Oh I don't know, there's not much to tell. I lived in Ashland my whole life, and I love it there, I love everything about the west coast. I have an older brother, he moved out like three years ago, but were still pretty close. Nothing too exciting." _Wow_ she thought_ I am pretty lame. _

"How do you know Logan?" he needed to know more about their relationship, everyone in school talked about how they act like a couple and it was starting to make him unsure.

"Logan?" she asked, not expecting him to come up. "Well, we met like two years ago through a mutual friend. And we helped each other through some pretty tough times, and we've just been close ever since." she explained, trying not to reveal too much. She wasn't ready to talk about her past with people. She didn't even talk about it with Logan, and he knew not to bring it up.

"What happened?" Ron asked, not understanding that she didn't want to discuss it.

She became very fidgety and started tapping her heel up and down on the floor impatiently, while twirling a loose string from her jacket around her finger in a spiral.

"What, um, what about you and Hermione?" she un-smoothly changed the subject. "How'd you two become friends?"

He noticed her complete avoidance of his question, but decided not to push it, as it was obviously a sensitive subject.

"Well, I hated her for awhile because I thought she was a know-it-all, but then Harry and I saved her from a troll, and she took the blame for the trouble we caused." He summed it up rather quickly. This odd and blunt description made Ellena laugh.

"Random, but ok." She said, looking at the clock she added, "We should get going, classes should be out soon." and started to get up. Ron closed his book that had been resting in his lap, and followed her out the door.

By the time they had reached the classroom, students had started filing out. When Hermione walked out, Ron gave Ellena a 'here goes nothing' look and then walked over, and putting his hand on her arm, guided her away from the other students to talk.

Logan walked up to Ellena and asked "Fixed?"

"Yep" she replied happily

"Well Jesus, it took you long enough." He joked.

"Shut up! I got lost." She said giving him a shove. "What about you? She ok?" she asked

"Yep it took like two minutes…unlike your two hours" he added this last part just to get a rise out of her. But when she didn't respond with a shove or witty comeback, he knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting concerned.

"It's nothing, it's just, well…" she started to twirl a piece of hair around her finger, a nervous habit she had developed.

Logan knew this sign by now, and let out a sigh. "Sumner?" he asked. This was the first time that HE had been brought up since they had left for England.

Her eyes started to tear up but she refused to let herself cry. "Ron asked how you and me met and why were such good friends, but I couldn't tell him." She explained her voice shaking.

"Elle, sweetie, don't make yourself worry over him like this" he said in a soft comforting voice, pulling her into him and holding her. "You don't need to talk about it until your ready ok? And don't even think about Sumner, he's millions of miles away now, alright?" She nodded her head and wiped her eyes, putting her confident look back on her face.

"That's my girl." He said giving her a smile. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go get dinner?" he asked just noticing his own hunger.

"Yeah, ok." She agreed even though she didn't have an appetite at the moment.

They walked down to the Great hall in silence and when they walked in she noticed that Ron and Hermione were chatting happily to each other once again.

Even though he had done nothing wrong, Ellena didn't feel like talking to Ron at the moment. "Can I sit with you and Draco?" she asked Logan just as he was turning to the Slytherin table.

"Of course" he replied, and she smiled thankfully. They sat down next to Draco and the two boys started chatting adamantly about something that she wasn't paying attention to. Logan was eating like he hadn't seen decent food in a week while Ellena was picking at a couple of apple slices. She was tired and couldn't get Sumner out of her head. Logan glanced at her giving a 'are you ok' look with his eyes. When she responded with a warm fake smile confirming that she was, the first thing that popped into her head was what Sumner might say, and instantly a scenario as if he were there, came into play in her head.

After she smiled at Logan, Sumner would lean into her whispering something like "I saw that you whore, you better not be cheating on me with him." Then he would lean in and give her a little kiss on the cheek for show.

Ellena felt herself get nervous. Trying to pull out if it, she told herself, "This is ridiculous. Sumner isn't here. I shouldn't be afraid of something that isn't here." Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she decided she needed to be alone.

"I'm going to head up to bed." She informed Logan and Draco.

"Are you sure? Its like 8." Logan informed her.

"Yeah I know, I'm just really tired." She said getting up.

"Alright, well ill see you tomorrow. 'Night babe."

"Goodnight. Bye Draco."

"Bye, sleep well." He responded. And with that she left the great hall and went up to her dorm.

When she got to her bed, she noticed an owl by the window and recognized it right away. She excitedly ran to the window and threw it open allowing the owl to come in. She petted it happily and started talking to it as if it were a baby.

"Hi Mr. Bojangles!" her voice went up to an extremely high pitch. "I missed you!" she fed it a couple owl treats then took the letter from its leg. She let the owl use her spare cage to sleep since she knew it had come a long way. She got comfortable on her bed and opened the letter,

_Elle, _

_I miss you so much! You have no idea how much it sucks without you and Logan here with me. Oh and I love how much you've been writing to me…. that's really great. Thanks. So what's it like over there? Meet any hot British boys yet? If you do, send me one back, cause I'm getting bored with Paul. Nothing special is going on here really except classes are already a bitch and the only way I'll pass math is if I cheat on my final. But other then that, I miss you so much! Oh my mom said I can fly out and visit you for thanksgiving or one of the breaks so talk to your principal about that. I cant really write too much because I'm in class right now, actually I'm in math…its stuff like this that's gonna make me fail. But I love you and I miss you! And you better write me back. HAVE FUN._

_3 Always,_

_Kelly_

_Ps. Let Mr. Bojangles stay with you for a couple days since its such a far trip. Plus I think he misses Jingle-Heimer Joe._

Ellena smiled at her friends' letter and started writing a response.

_Hey Kelly!_

_I know I'm sorry I haven't written to you yet, I don't have an excuse except I'm a bitch and that's what you get for being best friends with a bitch. I miss you so much you don't even know. It's not half bad here and I'm starting to really like it. The school is a castle, it's amazing. And everyone here has the cutest accents. There are a few hotties here and ill let you have whichever one I don't take first ;). Actually I would say things are going really good but something happened tonight. This guy Ron asked about Sumner. I haven't even thought about him since I left, and all this crap just came rushing back. I don't want to talk about it with anyone yet and Logan said I don't need to but I dunno. I just kept imagining what he would be doing and saying if he were here and it really freaked me out. I don't know I know its stupid but I can't help it. Ill talk to my 'Headmaster' (not principal here) about you coming to visit cause that would be the shit!!! But you forgot that they don't celebrate thanksgiving outside of the US! Well I'm going to go to bed now even thought its like 9. Tell Paul I say hi and give him a huge ass hug for me._

_ 3 always_

_Elle_

She slid the letter into the envelope and sealed it. She should have waited a couple of days so she could send it back with Kelley's owl, but she was to anxious so she tied the letter to Jingle-Heimer Joe's leg instead. She gave him a couple owl treats before telling him it was to Kelley and sending him off. Crawling into bed she felt much better since Kelley's letter and getting to tell her about her worries. It didn't take long for her to fall into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

As Logan and Ellena sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner, he noticed Draco watching her out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw the look of deep concentration she was giving her apple. She wasn't eating it, but instead broke it up into smaller pieces and left it on her plate while she moved to the next slice. She was getting fidgety which meant she was either upset or extremely excited. He took a chance and figured she was still thinking about Sumner. After all who could blame her, after what he had put her through.

Logan had always felt guilty when he found out about Sumner and what he really was. They had been best friends since they were four, played quidditch together for three years, and hung out every chance they had. He should have known what happened behind closed doors, that his best friend was a monster. After all, no one knew him better then Logan, at least that's what he had thought.

He waited for Ellena to look up, and when she did he gave her the 'are you ok' eyes. She smiled as if this covered up everything, but Logan saw through it. He wanted to talk to her about it. They never really did, it was too soon for both of them. After a couple minutes, Ellena got up giving an excuse that she was tired, and left for the dorms.

When she was out of earshot, Draco stopped their previous conversation of quidditch all-stars and leaned onto the table asking, "Is she ok?" he had noticed her reluctance to talk or eat anything.

Logan watched her as she exited the Great Hall and answered, "She will be."

"Well what happened?" Draco didn't drop it at Logan's subtle attempt to end the topic.

"She just has some skeletons who refuse to stay in the closet." He was always good at talking without actually saying anything.

"Alright…" Draco responded, getting the picture and letting it go, for now at least. They had only been at Hogwarts for a couple days, and Ellena had managed to reveal her many colors and sides. Draco was intrigued by her complexity, and was determined to find out where it all came from. She jumped from one emotion to the next, never-ending, always surprising.

"Come on man, let's go to the common room." Draco said standing up ready to leave.

"Alright" Logan replied. Then glancing at all the food that was left, he quickly grabbed a napkin, opened it up, and started filling it with as much food as he could to take with him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco laughed.

"I'll get hungry later, and you people only serve during meals." He explained.

"You know you can just go to the kitchens. The houseelves practically live to have people come down and ask for stuff." He told Logan.

"Seriously?" he asked as he stuffed his napkin of food into his robes. "Well now I know where to get food for the party. This is gonna be awesome." And with that they retreated to the Slytherin Common room to make plans for Friday night.

"Ok so I have the alcohol covered" Logan stated as he and Draco sat in the common room with their overstuffed black chairs pulled closely together so people wouldn't overhear. Logan was leaning forward, forearms resting on his knees, with a Pepsi in hand. Draco was leaning back one arm comfortably resting on the arm of his chair, while the other had an apple twirling in his fingers as he went over the to-do list with Logan.

"How do you have a connection already?" Draco asked impressed.

"I went down to Hogsmead and had a talk with the bartender at Hogshead. He's a good guy, for the right price." Logan grinned, and took a drink of his coke.

"So what are we getting?" Draco asked

"Fire whiskey mostly. But I also put a special order in for Vodka: Original, Raspberry, and Vanilla. And then some tequila and rum. Oh and I found this guy who said he can supply beer for anyone who doesn't want the hard stuff." Logan double-checked this in his head to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"Man, you got everything down." Draco said. He had never been to a party with such a wide selection.

"Well I'm just trying to make a good first impression." He said smirking.

"How much will all that put you back?" all that liquor was bound to cost a good chunk of change.

"A lot" Logan answered loosing his smirk "That's why were going to have to charge people at the door. I don't want to but it's the only way we can afford it all. The beer is free but the rest is pricey. I figure five bucks a head should cover most of it if we don't include our friends."

"That's not a bad idea." Draco said, it seemed Logan had an answer for everything.

"You have a place right?" Logan asked

"Yeah and if it falls through, we can always have it here." He said gesturing around the common room. "Teachers never come here, Snape doesn't care, and we can just lock underclassmen in their rooms." He said with a smile.

"Last resort, this place could do. But where do you have in mind?"

"Room Of Requirements" he explained, happy that he had the answer for this one. "Anything you need, and it'll be there. Its perfect."

"Sounds like it, can we check it out later." Logan asked.

"Yeah I'll show you tomorrow." Draco responded

"Ok so finally, our only problem is getting everything form Hogsmead to the castle without teachers noticing." They both sat there thinking of different ways, none of them realistic, Draco, every now and then taking a bite of his apple and Logan, a drink of his Pepsi.

Then Draco tossed what was left of his apple into the fire and sighed, knowing there was no other option at the moment.

"I think I know someone who can help us here." He said grumpily.

"Who?" Logan inquired

"Pothead and the Weasel."

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW. I knowI already said this but I mean it. I have the next chapter ready I just have to type it out so it should be up soon enough. THANKS ;) 


	5. Late Night Requirements

**Chapter 5: Late night Requirements**

"She's not mad at me is she?" Hermione asked Ron as they watched Ellena falter then join Logan at the Slytherin table.

"I've already told you 20 times, she not." Ron told her.

"Well then why is she over there, _again_?" Harry asked, agreeing with Hermione.

"Actually," Ron started, lowering his fork and leaning in, "I think it was something that _I_ said." Ron replayed for them the conversation in the common room, her sudden fidgety behavior, and complete avoidance of his question as to what had happened that brought her so close to Logan.

"It was weird, she was like a different person for about 30 seconds, then she changed the subject and went back to normal." He explained

"Something really bad must have happened." Harry thought out loud. He understood about sensitive pasts.

"Well she can't be mad at you, its not like you knew." Hermione said reassuringly, "She's probably just nervous it might come up again."

"Yeah, your probably right." Ron said, trusting Hermione's opinion.

They dropped the subject and moved on to lighter topics while enjoying their dinner. After they saw Ellena leave and retreat to the Dorms, they figured this was a good idea, and followed suit.

When they reached the common room, they noticed that she had already gone up to bed. Harry and Ron started a game of chess, while Hermione did homework by the fire with her cat balled up at her feet.

Ellena's kitten The King of England (Logan had told her about Draco's suggestion and she agreed happily) had found his way to Ron and started meowing and pawing his leg until Ron finally agreed to pick it up.

"Bloody cat" he mumbled under his breath, but looked quite comfortable with it in his lap as he scratched its head, making the King purr loudly.

As Hermione was finishing up her homework, she heard a tapping at the window, and looked up to see a fat black and brown owl waiting patiently. Seeing how neither Harry nor Ron acted like they had noticed it, Hermione pushed,

"Are you going to get that?" your closer." She said to the boys.

"I'm busy" Harry answered, starring at the chessboard, face screwed up in concentration, while rubbing his chin as if the answer would come quicker this way.

Hermione let out an obvious annoyed sigh, and got up to let the owl in. He flew over to the table in front the couch she had been working on, and dropped the letter. She picked it up and saw that it was addressed "The Trio".

"Who's it for?" Ron asked only partly interested.

"Us three" she said opening it.

"What's it say?" Harry asked, now paying attention.

Hermione read out loud:

"Hey Guys, I'm calling out a little meeting so at 10:30 come to the room of requirements and bring Ellena with you. See you then. Logan"

"A meeting about what?" Harry asked, wondering if she left anything out.

"It doesn't say," she answered, handing it to him.

"Well, go get Ellena then, its 10:15 now." Harry said "Our game is almost over, it shouldn't take much longer for me to loose" he said unhappily.

"Alright" Hermione climbed the stairs and walked into the dorm to find Ellena completely passed out. She felt bad waking her up, but Logan obviously had something important to discuss.

"Hey Ellena?" Hermione said leaning over her. Ellena opened one eye, saw that it was Hermione, and closed it again. After a pause responded groggily, "What?"

"Logan wants all of us to meet him, he says we have stuff to discuss." She explained.

"What a jackass" she said under her breath as she sat up, "alright, I'll change and be down in 5." She said.

"Ok, we'll be in the common room." And with that Hermione left the dorm and walked down the stairs.

Ellena wondered what Logan thought was so important that they had to discuss right now. She got up and changed into coal gray slacks that were a little loose, so they hung extra low on her hips, and a dark pink t-shirt with Marylyn Monroe's face stenciled in black on the front. She decided to leave her hair the same; her curls had loosened, making it wavy instead, and she hadn't removed her makeup before bed, so now it had a subtle look. She slipped on her turtle flip-flops, walked downstairs, and saw Hermione waiting on the couch while Harry and Ron wrapped up a game of chess. As she walked over to them, she saw the blue-gray fuzz ball in Ron's lap.

"Oh my god! He likes you! I think you're the only guy he hasn't attacked" she said amazed.

"He wouldn't leave me alone" he said, petting the kitten behind the ear making it purr loudly.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen," she said happily making Ron's ears turn a light shade of red.

"Are we going or not?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Just a minute, I'm so close to winning." Ron said, starring at the board. He made his move, "Check" he announced, waiting for Harry to defend himself. Harry started to move his king to safety when he heard Ellena stop him.

"Wait!" she reached her hand out, but then paused asking, "May I?"

"Be my guest." Harry said curious to see what she saw. She grabbed one of his pieces that he had forgotten was even there and with a grin moved it. "Checkmate" she said happily. Both Harry and Ron leaned in closer to the board to inspect her move.

"Thanks" Harry said gloating.

"How did you know to do that?" Ron asked perplexed. Ellena shrugged and answered, "My Brother taught me how to play when I was little." Then turned to Hermione and said, "I'm ready, lets go see what he wants." And they all headed out of the portrait hole.

They entered the room of requirements to find it looking quite comfortable. The walls were deep blue and had a stone fireplace on the far wall with a roaring fire. There were two royal blue couches facing each other with an off-white coffee table sitting in-between them. The unoccupied couch was covered in silk pillows, of all different warm colors, and the couch sat so deep that if they sat all the way back, their legs would stick out in front of them.

In the middle of the opposite couch sat Logan, who had his head bent in concentration over a map of the school. Just as they walked in, Draco emerged from a corner of the room, carrying two cokes. He sat down on the couch opposite Logan and handed over a coke, while opening the other one for himself.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Harry asked angrily. Logan looked up only knowing their presence after hearing Harry speak.

"I told you, he's helping so you guys are just going to have to play nice for now." Logan said addressing the last part to both the trio and Draco. Harry and Draco were holding death glares with each other, and Draco was about to make a snide remark when Ellena spoke up,

"Wait, this is about the party? Some of us were asleep. What could possibly make this more important then sleep. You know I love sleeping, its what I do the most." She said annoyed.

"Come sit and ill explain." He said.

Ellena took the lead and sat in the middle of the couch next to Draco. This caught Ron's attention, and he quickly moved to sit on the other side of her. Hermione followed suit, and sat to the left of Logan, directly across from Ron, leaving Harry to sit on the right of Logan, across from Malfoy.

Ellena got more comfortable and pulled her legs up, crossing them on the couch and putting a pillow in her lap. Logan grinned and informed her, "Those pillows showed up when you walked in." "That's because they remind me of sleep, you know, since that was what I was doing before you made us come down here." She said bitterly, but secretly loving these pillows more then the ones on her bed.

"So what's this about" she asked, returning to the point of why they were there.

"Well, I got our supplier but no way of actually getting it here unnoticed." He explained, tapping his coke and then popping it open. Ellena and Draco were on the same page as Logan, but Harry, Ron and Hermione gave him questioning looks.

"Supplier for what?" Harry asked. Draco snorted and leaned back on the couch. "Honestly Potter, are you that naive?"

Ellena turned to him with a warning look and said, "be nice." Then turned to Harry and explained, "he means the supplier for the alcohol."

"Oh" Harry said. He hadn't realized it was going to be that kind of party, but he didn't mind now that he did know. Obviously Hermione didn't realize this either, because she was next to speak up.

"What? We cant do that, we're underage and what if the teachers find out?" She said, she had never done anything like that before.

"Well that's what all this is for" Logan said gesturing around to the papers on the table, and everyone else in the room, "So we don't get caught." He explained. Hermione looked uncomfortable,

"When you invited me, I didn't realize it was that kind of party." She explained to him, then added, "I don't think I'm gonna go."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed "oh my god" under his breath. Ellena smacked him in the ribs, catching him off guard. So in retaliation, he playfully pushed her to the side, and she took this as a challenge.

"Do you wanna go?" she said holding her hands out questioningly.

"Not in front of the kinds, love" Draco said, turning her challenge sexual and giving her a wink. She playfully gave him a shove and laughing, turned back to the conversation.

"Hermione you don't have to do anything you don't want to" she said in a supportive, no pressure way.

"I don't know…" she said still unconvinced.

"Hey I won't be getting drunk either" Logan said, "I'm just playing host."

"Alright… I guess." She said half-heartedly.

"_Anyways_" Draco started, waiting for someone else to take it from there.

"Yeah, so I have the supplier from Hogsmead, but we have to pick it up without getting caught."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with us?" Ron asked, before now the only role he Harry and Hermione played in this party was Guest.

"Draco said you guys knew a way to get in and out without getting caught." He said this skeptically hoping that Draco wasn't wrong.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked quickly, glaring at Malfoy.

"Lay-off Potter, remember third year? I know you were there, don't bullshit." Draco said lamely.

"Malfoy do you always have to be such a prat?" Hermione said annoyed.

"No one asked you Mudblood." He spat. At this both Harry and Ron jumped up ready to kill him. Logan pushed Harry back onto the couch with his right arm, and with his left hand rubbed Hermione's knee for comfort, while addressing Draco,

"Draco, don't disrespect like that. There's no need for it." He said, his tone very serious. Draco held his gaze for a moment, then nodded and looked away.

Ellena grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him back onto the couch. Trying to calm him down, she rubbed his arm with her other hand, and used her thumb to rub the back of the hand she was holding. She leaned in closer to him and said in a hushed voice,

"Just ignore him right now" Ron's hand had somehow left hers, and found its way to her thigh, which he found to be very comforting. He took a deep breath and nodded. He felt her shivering and asked,

"Are you cold?" she nodded in response and added, "I'm freezing"

"Want my sweatshirt?" he offered.

"Yes please!" she jumped at the offer of warmth. He stood up and pulled it over his head, his t-shirt coming up a bit with it, showing off his nicely toned abdomen. He handed the Maroon Sweatshirt to her and adjusted his t-shirt. She quickly pulled it on, and wrapped up in its heat. It was much too big for her; the sleeves came down well past her hands, and if she had stood up, the bottom would have fallen to the middle of her thigh. She brought the sleeves to her face and breathed in deep. "Smells good," she said.

"Thanks" Ron said sitting back down, and taking a chance by resting his hand back on her thigh. He waited for her to push it off, or give him a nasty look, but when nothing negative came, he relaxed and sat back, happily rubbing his thumb back and forth on her leg.

Harry sat there for a second deciding weather or not to reveal what his secret passage. "Yeah I know a couple ways," he said vaguely, giving in to everyone's waiting eyes. "There's a statue on the third floor that has a passageway, leads to the cellar of Honeydukes." He told them reluctantly.

"Perfect" Logan said pleased with this information, "as long as no one comes in the room of requirements while were using it we should be in business." He said rubbing his hands together.

Harry sat for another moment and once again gave in. "I can help with that too." He said, his tone almost sad.

"How?" inquired Logan

"Well" he started, leaning forward, "I have this map of the castle that tells me where people are and what their doing." He explained with pride over his prized possession.

"Holy shit" Logan said in awe. He then turned back to the rest of the group, "Well I guess that takes care of everything. Just make sure and tell everyone about it, and that its 5 bucks a head," he was interrupted by Ellena's protest,

"You're charging? How lame is that?" she said.

"Well do _you _want to pay for 3 5th's of Vodka in original, raspberry and vanilla, a case of fire whiskey, and 2 bottles of tequila?"

"You forgot the 2 bottles of rum." Draco said.

"And 2 bottles of Rum." Logan added.

"Holy shit Logan. Why so much? I haven't been to a party that supplied since Sumner's beach house." They both started to grin automatically at the memory, but it faded and they grew silent at realizing that Sumner had just been mentioned. Logan tried to cover it quickly by answering her question.

"Just want to make a good first impression." He said. Ellena nodded, but suddenly felt extremely conscious of the fact that Ron was rubbing her thigh. She grew uncomfortable, and pulled away, adjusting her legs, sitting normally with them crossed in front of her. Ron noticed the connection between her statement and her actions, but left it alone for the time being.

"So," Logan continued "Friday after classes are out, us four guys can head down to Hogsmead to pick everything up, and you two girls can set up here." There was obvious tension between Draco and Harry and Ron, but Logan ignored it.

"Sounds good." Ellena said, "Well I'm going to bed, bye." She got up quickly and headed to the door.

"Elle, wait a sec." Logan said jumping up and following her. She turned around with her hand still on the doorknob.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, rubbing both her arms.

"I can't keep doing this, freaking out every time his name is mentioned. I mean did you see me?" she whispered back frustrated, gesturing to where she sat moments ago on the couch. "I said his name, and it made me nervous because Ron was touching me, and all I could think was 'what would Sumner say? What would Sumner do?' There's something wrong with me." She sighed, feeling defeated.

Logan pulled her into a full body hug, "no there's not." He said confidently. "You just need to remember that he's not apart of our lives anymore. It'll take time, but remember, time heals all wounds." He gave her a supportive squeeze, and then held her out at arms length to look at her. " I'm here if you want to talk about it, I mean we haven't really, and I was there…" he trailed off." If you ever need me, you know where to find me." He finished, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks," she said, she did feel a little better. " I'm gonna go back though. I really am tired." She said as she opened the door and started off to the dorms.

She was walking along the deserted corridors at her own leisurely pace, deep in thought. Her head was down watching the ground, and her left arm was wrapped around the front of her body, supporting her right arm that was propped up so that her hand (which was deep in the sleeve of Ron's sweatshirt) was to her face. She took another deep breath from the sweatshirt, finding the smell comforting.

Her mind began to wonder, and she floated back to the topic of Sumner. If he would have seen her there, flirting with Draco, touching Ron, she could practically predict every move he would make. She started to play it out in her head.

* * *

He walked over to her and lovingly took her by the hand, pulling her off the couch, and wrapping his arms around her, gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"We're going head up to bed. See you guys later!" he told everyone happily, and took her by the hand again, leading her away from safety. He wouldn't say a word until they were alone, and behind closed doors, but he let her know he was mad by crushing her fingers that were intertwined with his as they walked. Once they reached her bedroom, he locked the door and turned to her, becoming a completely different person. With rage in his eyes and hate in his voice, he slowly walked to where she waited for it, just standing there, starring at the floor. He put his mouth next to her ear and whisper in a deadly voice,

" If you ever fucking even look at another guy, I will fucking end you bitch." he backed away and with all his strength he backhanded her face so hard it made her entire body collapse to the floor. She tried not to cry, it always seemed to fuel him more, but she couldn't help it, and the tears came. He yanked her off the ground by her hair, and threw her into the wall, pinning her there with his arms, leaving bruises to form on her back, and giving her a migraine.

"Are you fucking him?" he yelled. He said this about every guy, even the ones who just waved to her in the halls.

"No" she whimpered, "no you know I love you. You're the only one for me baby." She tried, begging him. Sometimes this worked, but mostly it didn't.

"Yeah right." He said as he pulled her forward and slammed her against the wall again. "Your such a whore, you know that?" he kissed her roughly, hurting her lips, but she kissed back to try and make him happy. He broke away and brought his right fist crashing into her stomach, while he held her into place with his other hand. She tried not to, but it hurt so much that she cried out in pain. He yelled at her to shut up and then dropped her to the floor. Using the wall behind her as leverage, he kicked her in the ribs, until she could barley breathe.

He stopped for a moment, and the rage left his eyes. He crossed to the other side of the room, ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath and walked back to her. He leaned down and gently helped her stand back up. He moved to stand behind her fragile body, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you see what you make me do?" he said it in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry. I love you" she replied.

"I need you Ellena. You can't leave me." He said lovingly as he started to softly kiss her neck.

Drying the tears from her eyes she replied, "I would never leave you Sumner. I love you so much." And this made her cry more, silent tears, because she thought it was true.

* * *

Suddenly Ellena felt wrap their arms around her waist and put their chin on her shoulder. She jumped and let out a scream, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes started to tear up. The arms quickly released her and she spun around to face Ron.

"Sorry" he said looking a little hurt. "I didn't mean to scare you." She dropped her hand from her mouth to her chest where her heart was racing.

"o, no its ok, I just…" she broke off, "I was thinking about some stuff and I didn't hear you." She said and walked next to him and linked his right arm with her left. They walked the rest of the way to the common room, through the dim candle-lit hallways in silence, each contemplating different things in their head. Ellena was debating weather or not she was ready to talk about Sumner, possibly with Ron, after all he was getting hit with all her mood swings from memories. Ron was debating weather or not to ask about Sumner. He had felt her whole body tense after she had said his name, and noticed the awkward silence following it, and even though they had been whispering, he heard part of the conversation she had with Logan by the door.

For most people the silence that was between them would have felt awkward or uncomfortable, but it was peaceful between them at the moment, they didn't need to fill the air with pointless small talk.

They reached the common room and turned to each other, doing last second considerations about weather to bring it up or not.

"Well" she started, "goodnight." And at this Ron decided to save his questions for another time.

"Goodnight." He replied. _Nope, not ready_ she thought to herself.

Just then the King of England started rubbing against Ron's leg and meowing, asking to be picked up. This made Ellena smile and she bent down and picked up the kitten holding him closely between her and Ron. Ron reached up and started scratching behind the kittens' ear and it automatically closed its eyes and started to purr.

Ellena laughed and looked up at Ron. He was smiling and his eyes locked onto hers. They both realized how close their faces were to each other, and Ron, faltering for a moment, leaned in to kiss her. Ellena pulled her head back and turned her face slightly to the side. Ron took the hint and pulled out, stepping away. The air was abruptly filled with uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry" he said quietly about to leave

"No, its not you. It's a lot of things. I'm really sorry Ron." She truly did feel bad, she liked him but it still felt too soon for her.

"Yeah…" he said quietly as the portrait opened and Harry and Hermione walked in, chatting happily to one-another.

"'Night." He said as he turned and walked up the stairs to his dorm.

Ellena sighed to herself, as her kitten started meowing angrily that Ron had left. "I know what you mean baby." She told him, as she set him down and watched her kitten hop the steps to Ron's dorm. She said a quick goodnight to Harry and Hermione and left to her room.

She changed her pants for royal blue and white plaid boxers, but kept the maroon hoodie of Ron's on. It was soft and fuzzy on the inside and as she climbed into bed, it made her feel comfortable and safe. She rolled onto her side pulling her knees to her chest and putting them inside the big sweatshirt with her. She stretched her arms out until her hands poked through the sleeves and curled her fingers around the extra fabric, pulling it in to her nose talking another smell. She closed her eyes and she felt good, peaceful.

She imagined that it was Ron wrapped around her, smelling good, instead of his sweatshirt.

_This will do for now_ she thought to herself and right before she drifted to sleep she decided that this was her new favorite piece of clothing.

* * *

After Ellena left the room of requirements, Hermione sat there contemplating if she really wanted to be involved with this party. It wasn't as if she was just attending, she as helping plan it, she was setting up for this illegal gathering. Logan had told her that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want. But that didn't give her too much comfort, she already knew how to say no. So she sat on the couch, mulling over her role of involvement, and watched as the meeting ended, and Ellena darted out the door.

Soon after, Ron stood up, said his goodbyes to Harry and Logan, ignored Malfoys' presence, gave Hermione a hug, and retreated to bed.

Harry walked over to Hermione, where she still sat thinking to herself. "you ready to go?" he asked. Her eyes darted up to where he stood in front of her, only know aware of him being there.

"Yeah, lets get out of here." She responded standing up and straightening out her sweater. They made their way for the door, but were quickly stopped by Logan.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" he called from the other side of the room, where he and Draco had been talking. She turned around, and raised her eyebrows at Harry asking if he could wait. He nodded, so she made her way to where he stood in front of the fireplace. Draco mad his way to the couch, grabbed another drink, and leaning back propped his feet on the table, while waiting for Logan. When Hermione reached him, Logan made sure that no one could hear them as he asked,

"Are you ok with all this?" he looked genuine in his question, not annoyed which made Hermione happy. Normally she would have straight out told him that she wasn't but she just couldn't. She didn't know why but she responded,

"Yeah definitely, I just didn't know there was going to be alcohol there, but now I do, so, yeah. No Problem." She was a terrible liar though and this over confident statement allowed Logan to see right through her. Instead of calling her a liar or asking a dozen more times if she was sure, he simply cocked his head to the side, and gave her a look that begged for the truth. After a pause Hermione sighed and shifted around, crossing her arms and said,

"Fine. I don't know that I am ok with this. I mean its obvious you and Ellena do this kind of thing all the time, but I never have and I'm not to thrilled about the idea of helping, because if we do get caught, then I will for sure get expelled, and I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you but for me, that's a big deal. AND I don't want to drink, because its so pointless. I mean what could possibly be so entertaining about a bunch of people becoming clumsy and stupid and then throwing up. I guess that's what you Americans do for fun, but here, we don't really need it." She finished surprised by herself. She had no idea where all that came from, and she was embarrassed that she had blown up, causing her cheeks to flush, and her to grow quite and watch the floor.

Logan stared at her for a moment dumbfounded. He was expecting to have to coax the truth out of her, not to have her spill it all at once like that. He smiled at her honesty and innocence.

"Hermione, its not a big deal. If it bothers you this much, its k you don't have to help, you don't have to drink, you don't even have to come. I mean, no doubt you'll be missed, but its 100 percent up to you. I thought you wanted to be there I didn't know it was a dilemma for you. And just so you know, I had friends back home who didn't drink either, and there's nothing that I see wrong with that. Do what makes you comfortable." For some reason, Logan giving Hermione this much of an option, made her more comfortable with not using those options. It was good to know she didn't need to do anything to impress him. She thought about it for another moment and giving another sign she shook her head and agreed to come,

"No, I'm just being paranoid I guess. I know that its always my choice, I guess I was just nervous about what you would think." Again she admitted this, completely in the dark about why, and again Logan was taken aback.

"Did you think I wouldn't be your friends if you don't drink?" he asked in an almost hurt voice.

"No! No that's not it, I just thought you would think I'm uptight, and boring or something." She said this while watching the tip of her shoe admittedly.

"Look I already like you. Your fun to be around, and I don't think you're uptight. You shouldn't worry about what other people think." He informed her.

"I didn't until you came here…" she mumbled under her breath. He pretended not to hear this, and pulled her into a hug. They stood there holding each other in front of the fire for quite some time, before Hermione whispered into Logans ear

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" he asked back

"Saying exactly what I want to hear." She explained.

"It's a gift," he explained, "I'm just amazing." Hermione let out a laugh, then pushing out of their hug said, "I'll help Friday."

"Are you sure? You don't have to." He checked just to be positive.

"Yep, don't talk me back out of it." She warned as she made her way back to Harry, who looked uncomfortable with having to stand by the door with Malfoy sitting comfortably in front of him.

"I'll see you two tomorrow!" he called as they left the room.

"Bye" they both replied, closing the door.

Logan joined Malfoy, flopping down on the couch opposite him and kicking his feet up on the middle table. Draco just stared at him, no expression on his face for a couple minutes before Logan decided to bite.

"What?" he asked

"I don't get it." Draco finally answered, "What do you see in her? I mean what does she have that the rest of the girls here, especially the purebloods, don't?" he asked, frustrated in Logan's choice of women.

He sat there for a moment, meeting Draco's gaze, then leaned forward, elbows on his knees and said, " I don't think you would get it."

Draco was a little taken aback by this, and took it as a challenge "Try me." He said, leaning forward to match Logan.

Logan, smirking now, answered, "Ok. You want to know what she has that other girls don't. She's got a mind. She's got one hell of a mind. And she speaks it, she doesn't let people push her around, and if she's not ok with something you know it. She doesn't try to impress people, like most girls do. And she's really smart, and I think that's attractive." Happy with his answer, he opened another coke, leaned back and added, "Plus she's hot, and she doesn't seem to know it, so she doesn't act like it."

Draco just continued to look at him. It was true Granger didn't let people push her around, and she does speak her mind. And even though he would admit it out loud, in his head he agreed that she was attractive. But that didn't matter, she was a bitch and a muggleborn, and that canceled everything else out.

"Whatever." He said getting up and giving up on this argument for the time being. "Personally I think Ellena is a perfect choice."

"And why is that?" Logan asked

"She's gorgeous! But not arrogant, and feisty, she's doesn't take crap from people. And she's playful and cute. And she is really smart, but not in a nerdy way." He explained.

"Oh, so basically, she has all the good qualities I just listed about Hermione." Logan said smirking.

Draco thought about this statement for a moment and realized that Logan was right. "Shut up its different. Plus Ellena has that hot accent."

"So does Hermione"

"Only to you. Now shut up, lets go." He said annoyed that Logan was right again.

They left the room of requirements, both still thinking about their conversation. _Maybe _Draco thought_ She's not a _total_ bitch. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _ok so i have one more short chapter before the party! **_everyone review please!_**

**poorpadfoot: thanks for your review! i was getting discourged, but now i know at least 3 people are reading it! :) hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
